


Валет и джокер

by Gevion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Romance, Dubious Morality, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До встречи с Питером Айзек убивает три раза, и каждый — в определенном смысле потеря невинности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Валет и джокер

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twenty_One_Grams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/gifts).



> написано по заявке "пайзек и Partners in crime au" в рамках АУ-флэшмоба специально для Грамм *3*

В первый раз Айзек делает это с каким-то обдолбанным байкером у обшарпанной стены бара, в который его даже не пустили — не оказалось при себе достаточной суммы, чтобы пройти без документов, а охранник попался на редкость несговорчивый.

Во второй — ночью на заброшенной парковке с одним из дальнобойщиков, и битое стекло крошится под ногами, но это не важно, это не страшно, здесь никто ничего все равно не услышит. 

В третий — в парке с пьяным проходимцем. В этот раз вместо стекла под ногами хрустят и ломаются сухие листья (в ноябре у его отца крыша едет окончательно, у самого Айзека заканчивается терпение, и он уходит из дома ночью в одной толстовке, даже не думая о том, чтобы когда-нибудь вернуться).

Странно уже то, что все это он делает не ради денег на горячую пищу (иногда удается перехватить стаканчик с недопитым кофе, оставленный на скамье, до того, как тот остывает), но еще страннее (и страшнее, наверное, но Айзек уже давно ничего не боится, он еще в детстве натерпелся такого, что хватит на всю жизнь. Это как ветрянка: один раз переболеешь, и больше не страшно) — то, какое глубинное удовлетворение ему это приносит.

Будто весь хаос вселенной наконец обретает смысл.

В первый раз Айзек делает это с каким-то обдолбанным байкером, и нож в его руке — не его, но ощущается как свой, принадлежавший ему всю жизнь, и кровь на рубашке — тоже не его, хоть Айзек и был бы не против боли.

Во второй раз это происходит на заброшенной парковке, и большая часть крови — именно его, но как же ему хорошо, господи. Сопротивление — именно то, что было так необходимо. Все мышцы ноют. Айзек с удовольствием представляет, как еще не меньше недели тело будет напоминать ему о произошедшем. Айзек делает все голыми руками, и так даже лучше.

В третий... Третий раз — почти случайность, самооборона, но удовольствия это не портит. Айзек достает тот самый нож, оставшийся еще с раза первого, и представляет на месте проходимца, вздумавшего прицепиться к спящему в парке за скамьей мальчишке, отца.

До встречи с Питером Айзек убивает три раза, и каждый — в определенном смысле потеря невинности. Его ровесники в это время впервые трахаются на задних сиденьях родительских автомобилей, лишаются девственности в парках и в темных подворотнях за барами. Они вкладывают во фразу «делать это» другой смысл, думая, что стали взрослыми, но на самом деле остаются все теми же подростками, сгорающими от банальной похоти. Айзек на них не похож ничем и ни в чем, даже в этом.

В этом — особенно.

Питер находит его сам, как раз в тот день в парке, когда Айзек уже успевает если не испугаться, то начать волноваться больше обычного из-за тела. В баре и на парковке его никто не видел, но здесь же он спал несколько ночей подряд.

Питер говорит, что почувствовал запах. Айзек невольно косится на труп.

Питер качает головой ухмыляется: « _Твой_ запах».

У Питера десять острых когтей, и каждый, кажется, острее предыдущего. Старый волк и мальчишка — какая же это нелепость, если подумать, но Айзек не думает об этом в парке и тем более не думает после. Питер кормит его сочным горячим мясом, зажаренным ровно так, как нужно: остается немного крови в качестве соуса. Набирает ему ванну, и от дурманящего пара у Айзека кружится голова. Он погружается в горячее и густое по шею, а Питер смотрит так, словно готов выслушать: _расскажи мне о себе все, тебе же хочется_. 

Питер — джокер, он может стать кем угодно, сыграть кого угодно, в то время как Айзек — всего лишь валет, правила игры для которого предопределены изначально. Но Питер обещает вытравить остатки того, что роднило Айзека с _людьми_ , и дать взамен нечто новое. 

Если для этого нужно убить еще раз — Айзек готов, он сделает это с радостью. Единственное, что его страшит на самом деле — будущее, в котором не случится этого момента полной искренности. Момента, которого не может быть даже в сексе: полная искренность намерений и прозрачность желаний между двумя людьми, которой не достичь иным способом. (Питер смеется и говорит, что Айзек по этому поводу может не переживать. И протягивает нож, который тот обронил в опавшую сухую листву.)

С Питером Айзек перестает считать. У него впереди только пыль да песок мексиканских дорог, и он вдыхает эту отраву так глубоко, что она чуть не закупоривает горло. Пыль и песок в горле и в носу, в легких и под ногтями — _под когтями,_ — и сам он превращается в нечто новое, нечто сильное. Ему больше не нужен нож.

Питер — джокер, и он обещает превратить валета в короля.


End file.
